


27 years old

by peachpeachpeace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Children, Deathflag, Happy Ending, M/M, Reborn is a bit OOC I guess, Sad and Happy, Weird ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeachpeace/pseuds/peachpeachpeace
Summary: Reborn has a secret. Or a curse, he thinks. And he hates it, because he can only count down the day his beloved leaves him, alone, on this world.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	27 years old

Reborn was sent to Japan to become the next generation Vongola boss’s private tutor. Or actually, a babysitter.

“Ciaossu”

At first glance, he knew that, never could this good-for-nothing brunette be involved in mafia, let alone a mafia boss.

“Hieeeeee?! A baby?!”

Sawada Tsunayoshi is weak and cowardly. He is a scaredy-cat that is afraid of anything, always running away when facing trouble and can hardly protect or fight anyone with that frail body.

Reborn couldn’t understand why such a wise man like Ninth would choose a kid like this over Xanxus, although that ferocious guy would also be a bad choice to make.

The number one assassin was about to quit his job after reporting to Ninth about his hopeless candidate. However, surprisingly, he didn’t do that.

As everyday passed, the raven witnessed Tsuna’s growth, rapid and remarkable. From his view, Tsuna had become so different in some aspects. 

Yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi will always be his student, and his good-for-nothing Tsuna.

Tsuna is weak, yes, but he always practises to be a better person, not for himself but for his beloved’s safety. Because he knows that, only by becoming stronger could he protect the ones he loves from this underground world.

“But...I, as well...can’t just stay quiet when my friends get hurt…”

Tsuna is a coward. But he will always stand in front of his friends and family, become their reliable shield and fight for them whenever danger comes. He’s scared, but he cares. And that is what makes a coward like Tsuna become a hero in his famiglia’s eyes.

“I’m not going to force you. This fight is too dangerous…”

And don’t you dare to lay a finger on his friends and family. Because a lion may sometimes be a big cat, but it is still the king of its world. That brunette wouldn’t mind sending his anger to some ignorant individuals for hurting his beloved. 

Sawada Tsunayoshi might not come up to people’s expectations of the most powerful boss of the famiglia, but he is definitely the bravest, kindest and the most gentle boss that they would ever meet, which somehow could be strange for a mafia boss.

“I’m not gonna let you die.”

And Reborn took pride in his student. He believed that the brunette could be the perfect boss for Vongola and could make some considerable positive development for his famiglia

However, if only Sawada Tsunayoshi could have more time.

‘What a pity…’

Reborn has a little secret. He has never told it to anybody, even the arcobaleno or Ninth, or his closest friends.

That he could see the lifespan of living creatures, not by predicting like the Sky arcobaleno, but by the number presented on their body. The ability was randomly given to him years ago, maybe from the day the raven was born, but was only acknowledged when he was in his twenties.

Sometimes, he just couldn’t know whether this ability could be seen as a blessing or a curse. All he knew is it was amusing.

However, for Reborn, at this time, that bullshit is definitely a freaking curse to him.

The first time Reborn saw Tsuna, he immediately knew that the brunette could never make it. That kid could never be the Vongola boss, their boss. His boss.

Because…

The destined number for Sawada Tsunayoshi is 27, young and vibrant.

The number the brunette likes the most, now has become his deadly one.

Reborn felt pity for that kid. But he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t stop the lady Fortuna from stealing the brunette’s life, or postpone the incident. No, Reborn couldn’t do anything.

That was the reason why the raven decided they should be strangers and stay away from the other’s world for the best of both. 

But somehow, he had become the tutor of that good-for-nothing brunette because of the mission. Reborn laid the blame for this situation on Ninth, although he knew he could have rejected the old man’s demand if he wanted to.

“I’m Reborn, the home tutor.”

And later, the relationship between them soon turned into friendship.

“It makes no sense if you die.”

The raven used his mission as an excuse. But deep down in his heart, he knew that his anger, his worry, pride and pleasure happened because of his young comrade - Tsuna. For a moment, Reborn was afraid that the brunette would leave him earlier than he had expected. 

‘Jeez, 27 is not young enough for that kid?’

Day by day, the raven realized that he must have been crazy. 

He fell in love with his student, which should have never appeared in his mind.

He didn’t know since when this affection was grown. Was it since Tsuna said he wouldn’t let him die because of the curse during the arcobaleno fight? Or maybe even earlier? Since he witnessed Tsuna’s miraculous improvement from the first fight with Rokudo Mukuro to the future fierce fight with Byakuran and his Six Funeral Wreaths?

Reborn didn’t know. But what he did know was that he was trapped in the brunette’s tender caramel eyes and pure smiles, overwhelmed in his peaceful sky.

He loves that feeling when he sat on the brunette’ shoulder and touched his soft spiky brown hair. He also loves it when Tsuna sweetly smiled with him, took care of him after the curse was broken, although it was quite embarrassing.

Reborn guessed that he wasn’t as tough as he had thought. 

Because he could truly love somebody before his life would come to an end.

But he couldn’t stand having that brunette leave him from the moment he realized his feelings.

Reborn couldn’t let Sawada Tsunayoshi die. And he knew the brunette’s famiglia, the Guardians, wouldn’t let that happen too.

But what should he do to stop this merciless prank of lady Fortuna? To help Tsuna?

What could he do?

He didn’t know. 

For the first time after the arcobaleno curses event, Reborn could feel the hopelessness and depression. And fear.

Yes, fear.


End file.
